Mad Mobians
by Who Is Don Draper
Summary: What happens when Sonic proposes to Sally, which causes Amy to find comfort with Tails, who in turn has a crush on Cream? Absolute madness. Read as the lives of these Mobians are flipped upside down and long-standing friendships are put to the test as they become involved in an endless love paradox amongst one another. Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

Tails grumbled as he turned over to look at his alarm clock.

It read "9:30."

With a muffled sigh, the two-tailed fox promptly slammed his fist on the snooze button (oh how he hated that annoying chirp) and groggily sat up on his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and yawned, stretching his appendages out as he did so. He hobbled to his feet, attempting to get his legs steady beneath him. He had gone drinking last night, but it was just light beer, nothing too serious. Even still, he had somewhat of a hangover, which shouldn't be surprising considering that he had just gotten old enough to consume alcoholic beverages (as of this year).

The kitsune stumbled into the bathroom and began to wash up, then took the time to fix his bangs while inspecting himself in the mirror, as well as brush out his namesakes, which now appeared to have neatly groomed much like the rest of his body.

_Riiing!_

Tails sighed.

He gingerly strode out of the bathroom and towards the nightstand where his phone laid, answering it with a mild annoyed expression.

"Yes? Who is it?" Tails asked, his tone matching his described facial features.

"Whoa, sounds like someone had a rough morning?" Came a sarcastic response from the other end.

Tails sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry Sonic, I just have a slight hangover."

The two-tailed fox could practically see Sonic's eyebrows perk up on the other end. "Huh? You're a drinker?"

"Obviously not much of one," Tails quipped. The two friends then shared a small chuckle.

"Anyways, I'm just callin' to give you a heads up that things are getting serious between Sally and I," The cobalt hedgehog spoke.

Now it was Tails's turn to perk a brow. "Oh? How serious?" He probed.

"Well I'm in the shop now looking for an engagement ring," Sonic replied, his voice carried with it a hint of excitement.

"Wow Sonic, this is big news ya' know. Am I the first person you're telling about this?" Tails asked.

"Yea, but there's a reason for that..." Sonic trailed off.

A faint sigh escaped Tails's lips. He knew where this was going. "How much do you need Sonic?"

"Just a couple hundred!" He immediately responded. "I promise I'll pay you back, and in return, you can also be my best man!"

Tails rolled his eyes at the last statement. "Weren't I going to be your best man anyways?" The kitsune countered.

Sonic snickered at his long-time friend's response. "Okay you got me there, what do you want in return?"

Tails cupped his chin to think, then just shrugged and replied, "One favor of my choosing." He figured it was vague enough that it would end up being useful sometme down the road.

"Deal!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm over at the Station Square Jewerely Shop, right off Nineteenth and Gerald Avenue, next to an Italian restaraunt, we can eat there afterwards."

"Sounds good, be there in a few," Tails replied. After both he and Sonic said their goodbyes the two-tailed fox began to make his way downstairs until he heard an unexpected knock at his door.

_What now? _He thought as he opened it. To his shock, the lovely figure of Cream the Rabbit was the one to give him an (albeit pleasent) surprise.

"Oh, hi Cream..." Tails said, his namesakes were practically swishing up and down in excitement, much in the manner of an exhilerated dog.

"Is someone happy to see me?" Cream quipped with a slight giggle, referring to her host's namesakes.

Embarassed, Tails looked away in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the rabbit. Despite Cream being just a couple years his junior, he was never used to the fact that her humor began to mimic that of the rest of the group's as she aged, but she always managed to keep it in good taste (unlike _some _blue hedgehogs the kitsune knew).

"Please Cream, come in," Tails said, shutting the door behind him as the lovely Rabbit entered his home.

"Can I get you anything to drink or-"

"No that's okay," Cream kindly interjected.

"Oh, then why are you here?" Tails asked.

Cream narrowed her eyes a bit, causing the two-tailed fox to inwardly flinch. "I was getting to that," she hastily responded.

He wasn't used to her Amy-like temper either.

But her temper simmered just as quickly, now replaced with that pleasent smile of hers that always made Tails's heart skip a beat. "I heard from Amy that Sonic is planning a party and invited everyone," Cream said.

"Is he now?" Tails pretended to be surprised, but he knew all to well what the occasion was.

"Yep!" Cream nodded, "And so, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date..." Cream's voice trailed off, her cheeks now filled with a rosey tint as she blushed like mad.

Tails himself was blushing as well, however, he managed to get himself together and smile at her, replying with "Yes! Of course!"

The Rabbit practically squealed as she jumped on Tails, sending them both sprawling to the floor. They chuckled at first, but as soon as it subsided, the full realization of their compromising positions finally dawned on them. Their eyes met and Tails's oceanic eyes stared longingly at Cream's hazel ones. They remained like this, unsure of how to proceed, that was, until Cream made the first move and dipped her head closer to his.

Surprised, the fox's eyes grew wide as he began to take in Cream's heavenly scent. He could practically feel her warm breath on his muzzle, which tickled it ever-so-slightly. But even in a high-tensed situation such as this, Tails still had his wits about him. He placed a firm hand on Cream's shoulder and gently pushed her back, causing her eyes to flair open as if she had snapped out of some sort of trance.

"Let's hold off on that okay? I want to make it special," Tails said with a warm , glowful smile.

Cream herself smiled and nodded, before then standing up and reaching a hand out for Tails to stand with her.

It was just then that Tails's phone rang, and after muttering a few inaudible curses beneath his breath (something about ruining the moment) did he run to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yo' Tails where you been!? You said you were on your way almost an hour ago!" Said an (obviously ansty) blue hedgehog on the other end.

Tails's eyes grew wide as he got a good look at his watch, which confirmed that Sonic's statement was indeed true. "Oh right, sorry! I got caught up with-" He turned to look at Cream, who nearly dipped her head in confusion. The two-tailed fox shot her a nervous smile before then simply saying, "I'll fill you in on the details later." He then hung up and approached the still confused Rabbit with a smile on his face.

"Cream, I gotta go meet Sonic for something, but you can stay here if you want," Tails offered her, however Cream shook her head.

"No thank you Tails, I have some shopping to do, and so do you, I can't have my date dressing like Knuckles," she quipped with a chuckle. Tails chuckled lightly as well before heading out of his house after she did.

"Goodness Tails, what took ya' so long!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I got caught up with something," Tails simply stated.

Sonic perked a brow, "Speaking of which, what _did _hold you up?" He asked curiously.

Tails fidgeted slightly, his cheeks a tint of pink before he managed to say, "C-Cream asked me to be her date for your surprise party."

"Really!? That's great!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails could only smile at this, as he knew that Sonic was aware of how much Cream meant to him, and he was glad that his best friend was as excited for him as he was.

"A-Anyways, did you pick out your ring yet?" Tails asked, eagered to change the subject.

"Yep sure did!" Sonic approached the cashier who had been holding the ring for him until he could make his final payment, which Tails promptly finished with a swipe of his work card.

"How much money do you got on that thing anyways?" Sonic asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"More than enough," Tails said simply. It wasn't as if he didn't trust Sonic or anything, but even Sonic himself had always taught him to always be responsible with his money and to never let anyone know how much he carried, which was ironic since Sonic was extremely irresponsible when it came to money and doesn't mind letting people know about his funds.

"Uh, Okay, but thanks again Tails, you're a life saver," Sonic said. It was just then that Tails's cell phone beeped, annoyed, he looked to see who was calling and was surprised to see that it was his boss, Rotor.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Tails where are you?" Rotor asked.

"I'm with Sonic, why?"

"I need you down here at the shop pronto, I'm being swamped here!" Rotor exclaimed. Tails could practically hear the customers's shatter in the background.

"Hey, you're the one who told me last night that I had the day off today," Tails said matter-of-factly.

"Well things change, and you're all I've got!"

Tails sighed before then saying, "On my way."

After he hung up and said his goodbyes to Sonic, the two-tailed fox rushed over to the Rotor-Tails Mechanic Shop, which as titled, was a business ran by Rotor and Tails. Being the mechanical geniuses that they were, they were more than capable of repairing just about any vehicular discrepency quite easily. However, they were still Mobian, and often times they would get swamped with requests which often lead to them having late nights. But the money was good (seeing as they only had to split it between the both of them) and it was satisfying work.

As soon as the kitsune entered the garage he could tell that it was going to be a long day. Vehicles from small boats to cars and busses were lined up in the wide-spread garage, already he could see Rotor working on one while attempting to play crowd control as well. Mobians sure were impatient.

Tails quickly assigned the crowd to the waiting room so that he and Rotor could have at least some semblance of peace and quiet while they began the repairs. It was in the midst of their work that the two-tailed fox finally decided to bring something to Rotor's attention that he had been dying to for awhile now.

"Hey Rotor, why don't you hire more employees?" Tails asked.

"Because we're the only ones who can handle something like this," Rotor responded.

"You sure about that?" Tails countered.

"Remember when he tried to hire Sonic and we had to fire him because he was always late?"

"Yea but-"

"And remember when we tried to hire Knuckles but he kept breaking everything?"

"Yea I get that but-"

"And then we tried to hire Amy but she kept telling off the customers-"

"Okay!" Tails exlaimed. "I see your point, but this does get old though," Tails grumbled as he began to put the finishing touches on the repair of a car's bumper.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, there's a female I met who happens to be every bit the mechanical genius as us the other day, I offered her a job here and she said she'd consider it," Rotor said.

"Really!? That's great!" Tails felt so upbeat by the good news that he sped up his work, and by mid-afternoon, he and Rotor had finally managed to return the vast majority of previously wrecked vehicles back to their grateful owners.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Tails said as he sat down in a chair, enjoying a bottle of water.

Rotor, who was seated next to him, nodded as well before then saying, "Oh, I almost forgot, Amy called."

Tails perked a brow. "Really? What for?"

"She wanted to see you actually, something about catching up with you," Rotor said.

"Oh, okay. You wouldn't mind if I left would you?" Asked Tails. He didn't want to be rude and leave Rotor right after coming in to help him.

"Of course not, this was supposed to be your day off remember? I'm actually gonna have to pay you overtime for this."

Tails could only help but smile, "Thanks Rotor."

After washing up in the lockeroom and taking his leave, the two tailed fox took out his cell phone and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?" Said a familiar female voice on the other end.

"Hello Amy, it's Tails."

"Oh, hi Tails! Did Rotor give you my message?" She asked.

"Yea, where do you want to meet up?"

"Gospacho's restauraunt, just off of 43rd and Julius Boulivard, and don't worry about paying, it's my treat."

"Come on Amy, you know I can't let you do that-"

"Just accept the damn offer," Amy cut him off with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Tails replied fearfully.

"Okay, see you soon!" You could practically see Amy beam as she hung up the phone.

Tails arrived within a few minutes of hanging up, and as he looked around, a pink hedgehog in a booth waved her arm to signal him to come over.

"Nice place," Tails said as he took a seat across from her.

"Thanks, this is one of my guilty pleasures when I feel like splurging," Amy remarked with a smirk.

The two then ordered their food and began to talk about what they had been doing in the mean time. Amy was obviously fully aware of Tails and Rotor's mechanic shop business that they ran together, but Tails himself wasn't even aware that Amy had recently opened a small boutiquitte just a ways from her own home.

"Anyways," Amy began, her face leaned closer to Tails as if she was about to tell a very personal secret. "I didn't call you here just to catch up, I wanted to tell you what I had planned for Sonic's ultra-secret surprise party."

_Uh-Oh, this aught to be goo. _The fox thought to himself. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask Sonic out!" Amy revealed, her voice held so much excitement in it that she nearly shrieked.

Tails however, was not as enthusiastic as her.

"What's wrong Tails?" Amy frowned. "You could at least pretend to be excited for me, you know how much I like Sonic and this could be a big chance for me."

Tails gazed upon the pink hedgehog with widened azure irises before then regaining his composure. "Amy, I don't think that's a good idea," he simply stated.

"What? Why? I had a gift for him and everything-"

"It's just not," Tails cut her off. "Please trust me on this."

Amy tilted her head in confusion. Tails was hiding something, but what? What did he know that she didn't? She reached her hand across the table and gently placed it atop of Tails's own.

"Please Tails, if you know something then tell me," Amy practically begged.

The two-tailed fox gulped. No doubt if he told Amy that Sonic planned on proposing to Sally, she would be so devastated that she might immediately attempt to clobber his best friend. Not only that, but he would be betraying Sonic's trust, which is something that he could never do, not even for Amy's sake. As such, he couldn't allow himself to stay there and continue to subject himself to Amy's pleading, he had to get out of there.

Tails kindly removed his hand from Amy's grasp and stood up from his seat. "Just trust me on this okay? It might even be best that you don't show up," He said. He then removed his wallet and placed a few bills on the table. "Here's for my half, thanks for the lovely time but I got to go."

The two-tailed fox made his escape before Amy could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Come in!" Cream shouted.

As ordered, a two-tailed kitsune stepped inside Cream's humble abode. In truth however, it wasn't just Cream's place. In the same manner in which Sonic and Tails had in the past, Cream and Amy both shared the same living space and split the rent amongst themselves.

The difference was, Cream and Amy were actually capable of making their payments on time, Sonic, was not. Thus, Sonic moved in to a cheaper home while Tails used his income from his business (as well as any extra money he had saved up) to keep a roof over his head. As the fox had imagined, the inside of Cream's house smelled as lovely as she did, and it was neat as well as clean.

"So, the party's today, and I want you to see the outfit I bought," Cream said.

Her words broke Tails from his stupor. "O-Oh, yea, sure."

Cream giggled at Tails's percieved nervousness. She knew that what she was going to ask of him next would cause him to sputter. The one thing Cream did not like about Tails (aside from his tendency to go on about some techno babble) was his obliviousness. She always felt that she would had to have thrown herself on him to finally get a clue, and her mother had taught her better than that. However, right now she was feeling a tad...adventerous, and besides, they _were _going on a date.

As such, the rabbit approached Tails with a glint of lust in her hazel eyes. She leaned in to his ears and seductively whispered to him, "I want you to help me put it on."

A dark red streak was now etched on the fox's visage. He was, momentarily, at a complete loss of words. However, with a gulp, he managed to steel his nerves (if only temporarily) to respond to Cream with a nod of his head. Giggling, the rabbit gently took Tails's hand into her own and lured him into her bedroom. She wasn't going to do anything crazy like lay with him (never on the first date), but she hoped that with this experience Tails wouldn't be so shy around her all the time. And besides, this was all new territory for her too.

"We're going to late again aren't we?" Rouge rhetorically asked irritably.

"What? Of course not!" Knuckles exclaimed, somewhat offended by her assumption.

"Oh really? This coming from the same guy who made us late for the spring pinic, the summer barbecue, Sonic's birthday party, Tails's birthday party, and heck, you were even late to _my _birthday party-"

"Alright, I get it! I get it!" Knuckles gave in. "But that was because I would always have to bribe Vector and the Chaotix into watching the Master Emerald. But this time I already got it taken care of."

Rouge perked a brow. "Oh?"

Knuckles smirked. "Yep, I got Julie-Su on it. She's never been a big fan of Sonic or Sally, so she thinks I'm going alone."

Rouge smirked back and slid her arms around the Echidna's muscular one. "And what she doesn't know won't hurt her." The pair then shared an intimate kiss on the lips, one that suggested that they had been running around behind Julie-Su's back for quite some time now. For Knuckles, he loved Julie-Su, but he also found Rouge to be far too irresistable. They also seemed to have connected on a different level than he and Julie-Su did. With her, he knew he was with his girlfriend, but with Rouge, it was like being with a life-long companion, almost a soulmate.

Once the kiss was broke, Knuckles then decided to use the opportunity to add, "I don't have my tux ready though."

Rouge sighed.

Sonic and Sally were just finishing up the final touches on their house decorations. It was almost time for his friends to arrive, and the hedgehog realized that it was becoming harder and harder to play twenty-one questions with Sally.

"Why are we so dressed up if this is just a normal gathering?" Sally asked. She didn't really complain however, since she was nothing less than stunning in her silky smooth blue dress that sparkled under the light.

Sonic, dressed in a nicely fit tuxedo, regarded her. "I told you it's gonna be special, just wait and see."

Sally put her hands on her hips. "That's all you keep saying! 'Wait and see, wait and see', what am I waiting for?!"

Sonic sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to last throughout the rest of the night with Sally on his tail. Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak however, he heard a knock on the door.

_I'm saved! _He exclaimed as he rushed to the door. He opened it and was (somewhat) relieved to find that Amy was on the other side.

"Sonic!" She nearly squealed, hugging on to him tight.

Sonic merely laughed and wrapped his arms around her, although he didn't hug her nearly as tight as she had hugged him. "What's that in the box by the way?" Sonic asked.

Amy quickly hid it behind her back and said "Nothing!" She then let herself in and laid eyes on Sally. The two femme fatales stared each other down before looking away with a huff. Sonic always hated the tension between the two girls, as Amy wasn't fully aware of the fact that he was now dating Sally, and Sally never liked how close Amy was to him.

After a brief moment of silence, Amy looked around noticed how she was the only other guest here. "Oh, I didn't know that I was the only one here."

"Trust me, we don't want you here-" Sally was cut off by a firm elbow to her side from her speedy boyfriend.

"What Sally meant was, she wants more guests-"

As if on cue, the door bell rang, and Sonic rushed to open it.

"Hiya Sonic!" Tails said with Cream on his arm.

"Lookin' good Tails!" Sonic said back. He was actually quite jealous of how the two-tailed fox was capable of pulling off a hazel-colored suit. Sonic himself would never had been able to do that. "You too Cream!" The blue hedgehog said. He actually found it quite humorous that Cream was wearing a very similar dress as Sally, save for the fact that hers had a cut in front of her cleavage.

He let them inside where the group began conversing amongst each other and catching up. Sally actually hadn't seen Tails for awhile, and was glad to see that he was doing well. Tails in turn, was quite disappointed to see that Amy showed up despite his warning. He wanted to confront her about it, but thought against it. He wasn't there for Amy anyways, he was was supposed to be there to spend time with Cream anyways.

After waiting for quite some time (and the group came to the realization that Knuckles would be late again), Sonic caught everyone's attention.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sure you guys are wondering why I gathered you all here right? Well, I kinda' suck at these things but," He turned to look at Sally and dropped to one knee. This simple gesture took the breath away from all in the room, and Sally herself was at a complete loss of words.

"Sally, will you marry me?" Sonic asked, revealing to her a ring within a small black box. Tears formed in Sally's eyes, and she was far too emotional to even speak. Instead, she simply nodded her head and the two shared a passionate embrace for all to see.

Which included Amy.

Heart broken, Amy clutched her gift and stormed off outside. Tails frowned at this and opted to chase after her, but was stopped by Cream.

"Don't do it, there's no talking to her when she's like this," Cream warned.

The kitsune frowned, but he found that the rabbit was absolutely right. An emotional Amy was something no one could tall to, but still, it sucked it had to happen that way. Tails didn't quite know why, but he was somewhat upset with the way Sonic handled everything.

"Sonic, may I speak with you for a moment?" Tails asked.

"Sure bro," Sonic replied, following Tails into the kitchen. "Wassup?"

"What were you thinking doing that in front of Amy?" Tails nearly snapped. "Just how insensitive can you be?!"

"Whoa, relax Tails. Don't blame me because Amy was too thick-headed to take a hint. I mean, did you see that gift she had in her hand? It was obviously for me, even though I have refused all the other million gifts she's tried to give me over the years."

"That's not the point!" Tails shot back. "Couldn't you just have not invited her altogether? I tried to get her not to come to prevent all of this since you don't have any foresight!"

"Hey, why are you taking her side!?" Sonic snapped. "She's crazy Tails, she's crazy and obessive, don't you get that? And besides, you're dating Cream, not Amy, so why are you getting bent out of shape?"

"Maybe because I care about my friends?!" Tails shouted. The two's arguing had caught the attention of both Sally and Cream, who both entered the kitchen with worried expressions.

"Is everything alright?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Yes Cream, everything's fine-"

"No, it's not," Tails cut off Sonic. "In fact, we were just leaving." The two-tailed fox said as he grabbed Cream's hand before his best friend could protest and stormed out.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked with a worried expression.

Sonic simply sighed. "Nothing."

"Tails, what happened?" Cream asked him, now sitting comfortably on her couch at home.

"It was nothing, forget about it," Tails said from his seat next to her. "Besides, this evening was supposed to have been about us right?"

Cream smiled and reached her hand behind Tails's head to give him a nice gentle pet behind his ears. Somehow, Cream had managed to guess his weakspot, and the kitsune let a low moan escape his lips. The rabbit giggled at her date's pleasurable moan, and used the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss on his lips. Surprised, Tails now felt overwhelmed from his senses as Cream continued to scratch behind his ears while simaltaneously probe his lips with her own tender ones. Cream herself quite enjoyed the taste of Tails's lips, and how his breathe smelled of a refreshing mint flavor. Slowly, the two's embrace only became more heated, and before they both knew it, Tails's suit was off and on the ground as he was now wearing only a plain white t-shirt along with his dress pants.

The fox was now directly on top of Cream, who had instinctively pulled her dress up to wrap her legs around his waist. They continued their passionate embrace, savoring the moment, that was, until Cream reached down to unbuckle Tails's belt, who quickly grabbed his hand to stop her.

Cream broke the kiss and frowned at Tails, who was panting heavily. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...I don't have protection, and we really shouldn't be doing this. Not this early at least," Tails said as he got off from on top of her.

"Yea, you're right," Cream replied, now sitting up next to him. "You jerk, you put a slit in my dress," she suddenly whined.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was caught in the moment," Tails said sheepishly. The two exchanged a laugh and then kissed each other goodnight since it was getting very late.

As Tails approached his house, he was surprised to find Amy there waiting for him. She turned to look at him once he was close, and the two-tailed fox soon realized that she had been crying for however long she waited.

"Amy, what are you doing here-"

The pink hedgehog threw herself on Tails and began to sob uncontrollably. "A-A-After a-all I-I did f-for him h-he turns around and marries that...snob!" Amy exclaimed.

"Huh? Did what for who? Sonic?" Tails asked. "Wait, hold that thought, let's go inside first."

Amy nodded and followed Tails in his house, where she comfortably sat on his couch. Tails gave her a glass of water and some tissue to dry her eyes with, then said, "Okay, start from the beginning. What did you do for Sonic?"

"I..." Amy began, hesistant at first. "I used to see Sonic. I know it always seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me but, me and him were actually together once..." She paused while reminiscing, but the news was nothing but shocking to Tails. "He said that, he loved me...and he even said that he would be with me, but instead, he chose..._her._" She said with disgust, breaking down into tears.

"Hey, hey," Tails held her close to him. "Don't cry, it's okay. I'm sorry for what happened, I really am." _I'm also sorry that you had to get involved with a big jerk like Sonic. _Tails thought.

Amy smiled as she snuggled into Tails's arms. She looked up into his eyes and said, "You know Tails, I bet you would never treat me like Sonic did. In fact, I'm sure of it. You're kind, gentle, sweet, and would never lead me on..." Before Tails could fully process what she said to him, she latched her lips onto his. She kissed the two-tailed fox fiercely and pushed him on his back while sliding her body down on top of him, their lips still locked along the way. Tails felt that all of his senses were hit by nothing less than a hurricane of pleasure, but he knew that doing this was wrong. Quickly he broke the kiss and placed one hand on Amy's shoulder in an attempt to keep her at bay.

"Amy, please don't do this, I'm involved with Cream now-"

Amy placed her finger on Tails's lips. "Have you two done it yet?"

Tails shook his head.

"Then I guess that means I still have a chance," Before Tails could protest, Amy silenced him with another passionate kiss on his lips. The fox noted how fierce the hedgehog's kisses were in comparison to Cream's tender ones, and he honestly didn't know which one he preffered. But still, he couldn't let this go on, at least for Cream's sake. He turned his head to break the kiss, which left Amy to plant kisses on his neck.

"Amy, b-but...what about Cream? You don't want to hurt her...do you?" Tails asked.

Amy reached her hand down to Tails's pants and began to unbuckle his belt, all the while she leaned into his ear and whispered, "She won't find out, now will she?" The pink hedgehog then kept her body flat against Tails's own to hold him still while she positioned her lower crevice onto his own.

As much as Tails wanted for this all to stop, he couldn't. He didn't know if this made him a bad person or not but, it seemed that as for now he would give in to Amy's wants and try to sort everything out later.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun nuzzled Tails's eyelids. Slowly, his eyes crept open, all the while his hands clenched the surface in which he was laying on in order to get some semblance of his surroundings. He was alarmed to find that he was in his bed with no memory of what had occured the night before. A small whimper from his side became a stark reminder for him. A pink hedgehog slept comfortably next to him, her soft whimpers were as quiet as they were gentle. However, as adorable as the scene would be under any other circumstances, this wasn't one of them. The two-tailed fox was absolutely disgusted with himself for what he had done.

Or rather, what he had _allowed _to be done to him. It was a moment of weakness and lust, as well as a moment of forbidden passion. It was something that shouldn't have happened, but it did, and he had to live with it. What would Cream think if he told her? Would she ever forgive him? He couldn't blame her if she didn't, for she deserved better than him. But he needed her, he had wanted her for so long and she was finally his, but now it seemed that they would never be. With a deep sigh, the kit carefully rolled out of bed in hopes of not awaking his partner with whom he slept with the night before. However, he heard the pink hedgehog yawn, and as he stared at her, she began to slowly open her emerald eyes.

"Mornin' handsome," Amy quipped happily.

Tails sighed. How could she be so cheerful at a time like this? "You seem content," Tails said, his voice carried with it a hint of sour venom. Amy instantly picked up on it, her smile only growing wider.

"Well, so did you," She said darkly, her voice dripped with sarcastic wit.

"Wh-What!?" Tails sputtered. He had to take a moment to regather his thoughts. "Listen, what we did was wrong, it shouldn't have happened. I'm supposed to be with Cream remember? But here you come, deciding to use me as your security blanket," The fox snapped.

"You didn't seem to mind using me as your security blanket last night," Amy remarked back, her voice carried with it the same sarcism as her previous statement.

"Would you grow up!?" Tails barked, his question was obviously a rhetorical one. "This is serious Amy, what if Sonic finds out huh? And Sally? Or Knuckles and Julie-Su? They will never look at me the same!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the two-tailed fox. "Oh, so this is about you huh?" She questioned.

Tails gave her a faint sigh. "You _know _what I meant. If any of them finds out that we've been messing around, it could blacklist us. And don't forget, we _are _distinguished citizens. The media would love nothing more than to eat this up!"

At first, Amy wanted to roll her eyes. Tails did always seem to have the habit of being something of a drama queen. However, the more she began to contemplate his words, the more she realized that he was right. Surely she didn't want the public to assume that she was some sort of sleeze, and she did feel partially guilty for forcing herself on the kit while he was involved with her best friend Cream, but still, it was far too late for all that. They had allowed their passions to control them, and as far as she was concerned, there was no going back. With a sly smirk, the pink hedgehog approached the fox with her naked figure. She then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his cheek, obviously an appetizer for what was to come.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" Tails asked.

Amy's smirk only grew larger. Tails talked a big game, but he always seemed helpless whenever she closed the gap between them. She knew that he wanted this perhaps even more than she did, and as such she opted to continue to play that against him. The pink hedgehog wrapped an arm around the kit's neck and pulled him close, their lips were now locked in a tight and passionate embrace that the two-tailed fox could not pull away from. All he could do was place his hands on her waist, and in turn, she pulled him on top of her on the bed.

Once more the kit found himself in a fog of sorts, his mind in a haze as the pink hedgehog tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. Out of the corner of his eye, Tails caught site of his alarm clock, and in a brief moment of clarity he realized that he was nearly wait for work.

"Wait, I've got work today," Tails said.

Amy nearly pouted. Instead of her legs loosening around his form, they now held on to him even tighter.

"Finish it," she said with lustful eyes.

"Amy, I've really got to go-" He couldn't say any more. Amy locked lips with him once more, an for the time being, it seemed that he would have to lose himself with her for another time.

"He really should have been here by now," Rotor said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm actually glad I beat him here. I did want to surprise him afterall," Cream responded sweetly.

The rabbit figured that since she and the two-tailed fox were dating, that it gave her permission to visit him at work. She had went through the trouble of preparing him different kinds of cakes assorted sweets in a basket, the majority of them mint flavored as that was his favorite kind.

"So, how long have you and Tails been..." Rotor's voice trailed off.

"Oh, not long. But we haven't done anything crazy either!" Cream nearly shouted, her face filled with embarassment. "He's far too sweet to try and force that on me now, I guess that's partly why I like him so much," She mused.

Rotor could only help but smile. He was glad that he helped raise the little kit with some standard morals, and it warmed his heart to see him treat such a nice girl like Cream with the dignity and respect she deserved. It was just then while the walrus was lost in his thoughts about the kit did Tails open up the garage to find Cream waiting for him.

"O-Oh, h-hi C-Cream..." He stuttered, his guilty conscious seeped through his speech. Cream however, thought nothing of it (it wasn't unusual for Tails to stutter when nervous) and instead simply waved and smiled as they both made their way toward the far corner of the garage where a table was set up for them to enjoy Cream's baskets of sweets.

"So...you had fun last night right?" Cream suddenly asked to make conversation, twiddling her thumbs. For a brief moment, Tails's eyes grew wide. However, he soon figured that there would be no possible way for Cream to have known what he had done, and soon his memory reminded him of their own (albeit brief) passionate time together before he headed home.

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. Truthfully, being in Cream's presence killed him. He felt that it wouldn't be right for her if they continued their relationship, but he liked her so much and he didn't want to lose her.

"You know," Cream suddenly started, "I haven't seen Amy come home since last night. I'm actually getting kind of worried, it's not like her to stay away from her bed for long."

_That's because she's in mine. _Tails thought.

"I'm sure she's fine and just needs some time to clear her head," Tails said, putting on a straight face so that Cream wouldn't press the issue. Suddenly, there was a ringing that came from Tails's cell phone. He answered it gingerly, and was surprised to hear that it was in fact Amy on the phone.

"What do you want?" Tails asked almost with a snarl. He saw Cream perk a brow at his choice of tone.

"Is that a way to thank the girl who went out of her way to bake you a mint-flavored cake covered with thick layers of icing?"

There was a moment of silence, to which Tails whispered just short of Cream's hearing, "Thank you." He promptly hung up the phone and finished his lunch date with Cream, and, with permission from Rotor, took off work early. The two-tailed fox entered his home and was surprised to find a certain pink hedgehog nicely dressed in a long pink dress sitting down at the kitchen table with slices of the cake she had alluded to making on seperate plates.

"Took you long enough," Amy quipped. Tails himself wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the cake, and as he sat down to take a bite, he almost felt as if his mouth was filled with pure ectasy.

"Wow," he simply said.

"You like it?" Amy asked with a blush.

"I love it," The fox replied.

"I think I have something else you'll love too," She quipped, slowly undoing the straps on her dress. Tails watched her strip tease with great interest. He was already past the stage of fighting back, and if Amy herself wasn't overly concerned with their entire situation, then he felt that he needen't either. Before the pink hedgehog could move in on him, there was a sudden knock at the door. The kit signaled for Amy to wait in the kitchen as he promptly opened the door.

"Hiya Tails," A familiar blue hedgehog said.

The kit narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

"We've got to talk, it's about Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

Tails's eyes grew wide.

"Amy? What about her?" He said, his voice was purposefully raised an octave so that Amy could hear him in the kitchen. In turn, the pink hedgehog began to straighten herself up and attempt to find a hiding spot so that the blue hedgehog would not stumble upon her. It would be a lot of explaining to do if Sonic found her half-naked in Tails's house.

"Can I come in? I'd rather not stay out here," Sonic said. Tails remained silent for a moment, as if he was weary to talk to the blue blur after their previous spat. In truth he had gotten over their little argument, and he was sure that Sonic had too. The two had many arguments that were a lot worse than that, and in the end they always found a way to come back together and reconcile with each other like best friends should.

In the background, the two-tailed fox could hear rumblings so he assumed that it was Amy trying to find a hiding spot. Once the background noise ceased, he immediately opened the door and let the hedgehog in. Inside, the two sat down on Tails's couch, and Tails being the host, offered his best friend a standard alcoholic beverage (who promptly declined it).

"They say you're an alcoholic once you start drinking in the middle of the day," Sonic said.

Tails simply chuckled. "Guess it's too late for me," he said as he poured himself a small glass.

Sonic chuckled with him as well, but then his expression turned a tad bit serious, which was rare for him. Not many people got to see a serious Sonic, and usually it never meant anything good. "Cream told me that Amy has gone missing," Sonic said. Tails nearly choked on his liquor. What were the chances that both Sonic and Cream would approach him about Amy in the same day?

Still, the kit had to feign concern, which he did. Sonic then continued. "I have a feeling that she may have run off somewhere after witnessing me propose to Sally, and I need your help looking for her," The blue hedgehog said.

Tails sighed. He felt that he and Amy had gone too far already, and they were just getting started. Sonic and Cream cared for her like family, and the thought of her running off alone probably destroyed them on the inside. But still, the kit couldn't ruin his chances with Cream by coming clean with his relationship with Amy. But if he lied about her location too, then that would just make him look like an even bigger liar as well. It was a tough choice, but Tails didn't want to give up what he wanted to have with Cream, even if it meant lying to Sonic's face.

"Look Sonic, don't worry about it okay? I'm sure she's just off on a beach relaxing and taking her mind off things. We need to give her time," The fox chided.

Sonic perked a brow. "You seem very nonchalant about this. Almost like..." Sonic's voice trailed off, which scared the kit. "...Like me!" Sonic finished with a laugh. Tails laughed nerviously alongside him. Once the blue hedgehog wiped the tears from his eyes, he promptly stood up and gingerly headed toward the door. "Anyways, sorry for worrying you. I was only concerned because Cream seemed pretty upset about it, but I guess giving Amy space would be the best thing to do."

Tails simply nodded, and with a final wave goodbye, the blue blur exited his best friend's house.

"You can come out now," Tails said. He then saw Amy crawl out from under the couch with a coy grin on her face. She then stood up and brushed the dust bunnies off of her dress. "You know Tails, you keep your carpet surprisingly clean under there," The pink hedgehog quipped. Tails sighed faintly and poured himself another shot of alcohol which he consumed quickly.

"Amy, you should really go back home," The kit said.

"No."

"No? What are you afraid of?" Tails asked curiously.

"I'm not afriad of anything," Amy said matter-of-factly.

"You're not huh? Then why not just go back home?"

"Because," Amy began to say in a lustful voice. She slowly approached Tails and sat down on his lap. "I want this to be my new home now."

Tails frowned. "You know I can't let that happen. Or did you forget that I was in a relationship with Cream?"

Amy huffed and stood up, crossing her arms and turning her back to the fox. "It's always Cream this, and Cream that, but what about me!? I took your virginity Tails, I even baked you a cake, and I did your laundry too by the way, but I guess I'm still not girlfriend material now am I!?"

Tails flinched. It was true that Amy had done a lot for him, and it sounded as if she was genuinely hurt that he didn't consider that they could be in a proper relationship. If they wanted to take the next step, then that would mean that they would both have to come clean about a few things. Tails to Cream about his time with Amy while they were going out, and Amy would have to come out from hiding in his house.

"Okay, here's the deal Amy," Tails said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go out with you if you go home later tonight and tell Cream that you're back from your vacation. After you do that, then I'll break up with her so that we can be together."

Amy's sinister grin grew wide, but she quickly hid it and turned around to face the two-tailed fox, her expression was now of that of joy.

"Sure! I'll do it!" She nearly squealed, hugging him so tight that she nearly cut off his circulation.

"A-Amy...I-I can't b-breathe..." Tails managed to say. Amy promptly released him from her vice grip. She forgot about how much smaller and fragile Tails was in comparison to Sonic, at least when it came to upper body strength. Still, the two-tailed fox was very kind and sweet, and Amy knew that he would never mistreat her.

_Later that night..._

Cream was startled to hear a knock at her door. _I wonder who could that be, _she thought. She approached the door wearily, but was surprised to see that it was none other than Amy on the other side. "Amy!" Cream wailed, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. It nearly took all of Amy's strength to fight the rabbit off of her. She then wondered if Cream had picked up her own tendency of hugging people extremely tightly.

"You had me worried sick, did you know that!?" Cream exclaimed. Her cheeks were puffed out in a child-like pout, and all Amy could do was laugh (albeit nerviously).

"Sorry, sorry. I just needed time away to clear my head, is all," Amy said as she let herself in. What Amy said then reminded Cream to ask about what exactly the pink hedgehog was doing for all that time.

"Where did you go?" Cream asked.

Amy nearly froze. _Should I tell her the truth now or wait for Tails to do it? _She thought. She then decided that it would be best if Cream heard it from her boyfriend (or soon to be ex-boyfriend). "Oh I was...on vacation! At the beach!" Amy exclaimed rather quickly, thinking of the lie that Tails had told Sonic earlier that day. The rabbit perked a brow at her response.

"But you didn't pack anything-"

"Look, I needed time away okay!?" Amy shouted defensively. Cream winced. She knew that it would be a bit of a touchy subject, but at a glance she seemed to have gotten over the incident at the party. Even still, it was a bit suspicious that she had gone to the beach without bringing anything. But then again, why would she lie about where she went?

"Anyways, I'm tired and I'm going to bed," Amy said with a yawn as she headed towards her room. She left Cream alone in her thoughts, who in turn was relieved to see that her best friend was back, but was perplexed as to the exact circumstances of her "vacation."

_The Next Day..._

Tails awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over in his bed and reached his arm out to his nightstand where his cell phone laid. He was positive that it wasn't Rotor calling him since the shop was closed on Sundays. He checked his phone and was even more shocked to see that it wasn't a call at all, but a text from Cream.

_Hey! Amy came back! And I have a feeling that you had something to do with it! I asked Sonic if he could get you to help, and I knew you wouldn't disappoint me! I'm on my way over now with some sweets to thank you properly!_

The two-tailed fox nearly hopped out of bed with a start. This was _not _suppossed to happen. He had wanted to see Cream later on that night in order to let her down gently, but if she found out that the only reason Amy came back home was because they were messing around behind her back, he was sure that she would never forgive him. Tails had wanted Cream to believe that Amy came back home on her own accord, _not _because Tails had somehow convinced her.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

Tails mentally cursed under his breath. It seemed that the moment of truth would have to happen far sooner than he would had liked. He rushed downstairs and opened the door, and sure enough, it was Cream with a small basket of sweets in hand. She greeted him with a peck on his cheek and she gingerly entered his home and made herself comfortable on his couch, where she then placed the basket of sweets on a nearby table (which was right next to some alcohol).

"You know Tails, they say you're an alcoholic once you start drinking alone," Cream stated.

Tails chuckled. "That was from yesterday, I shared it with Sonic," he lied. It almost made Tails worry about why he was lying so much. He really didn't have to mislead her about that, or maybe perhaps he didn't want her to believe that he was starting to drink more as to not disappoint her? Either way it didn't matter, because he was about to disappoint her in a way he never thought he would.

"Cream, we have to talk-"

"I know Tails, I know. Thank you so much," Cream said as she scooted close to him and began to playfully pet him behind his ears. It was almost amazing how much impact that simple gesture had on him. His eyes began to slowly roll back, and his tails were waving back and forth like an excited puppy. The rabbit loved his reaction to her pets, and once she felt she had thanked him enough, she suddenly moved in and began to lay soft kisses on his neck. This (somewhat) snapped Tails from his trance. He had to stop her so that he could tell her what he really needed to say before things went too far.

"C-Cr-Cream..." Was all the kit managed to say as she continued her treatment. Her soft kisses soon made their way to his lips, the simple gesture nearly took his breath away. She then leaned her weight forward so that she was on top on him, and as such she continued to probe his lips with her very own. She loved the taste of his minty lips, as well as the feeling of his soft muzzle that caressed her face as she continued to lock lips with him. Cream was obsessed with wanting more, and she began to suck on his bottom lip gently. Gradually her lips encompassed more of his own until a small _pop _occured in which her lips seperated from his own. The rabbit panted heavily, as well did the kit, and before Tails could attempt to say another word, Cream continued her assualt on his lips.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

The sound of knocks on the door was enough to end the two's passionate embrace. Cream lifted herself off of Tails (her sundress was nearly half-way off) and Tails began to re-button up his shirt as he answered the door. To his dismay, it was Amy. The pink hedgehog looked upon him with wide eyes, which only grew wider as she looked behind him to see Cream readjusting the straps on her dress.

"You..." Amy whispered with shear venom in her voice.

"Amy, I can explain," Tails whispered back to her pleadingly, but the pink hedgehog wasn't having any of it. She promptly slammed the door on Tails's face and stormed off with tears in her eyes. The loud slam caught Cream's attention, and she looked at Tails with a curious expression.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

Tails sighed faintly. No doubt Amy had gotten the wrong idea between Cream and himself, which meant that it would only be a matter of time before Amy ratted her time with Tails out to her in an attempt to get back at him for breaking her heart. The two-tailed fox figured that it was time to come clean and end the charade once and for all. "Like I tried to tell you earlier, we have to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Cream perked a brow at Tails. She could tell from the look on his face that he was very concerned about something. "What is it Tails?"

The two-tailed fox exhaled deeply. He knew this was going to be tough, but he ultimately didn't have any other choice in the matter. If he didn't tell her, then surely Amy would. If he was lucky enough, maybe Cream would forgive him, after all she was an extremely kind and caring person, but at the same time he realized that someone who gave so much of themselves for others could only take so much.

Tails took a seat next to Cream and looked her in the eyes. "I..." He paused for a moment, now averting his gaze from hers. "I...fooled around with Amy...while we were together..."

There was a pause.

Cream stiffled a giggle, which shocked Tails. "Oh Tails, I don't care if you go out and have fun with Amy. You knew her long before you knew me."

Tails's ears flattened. Cream wasn't making this easy for him at all, and that's probably what hurt him the most. "N-No, you don't understand. I _slept _with her."

_That, _Cream understood. Her eyes flashed with an unseen rage that immediately caused the kit to scoot away from her. The rabbit stood up from her seat and gazed upon him darkly. "You did what!?"

"W-W-Wait C-Cream!" It was too late. He didn't see it coming in the slightest. Cream's hand gave him a hard slap to his cheek, which sent him sprawling on the floor. He began to scoot away from her while on the ground with a look of sheer terror on his visage.

"O-Okay, I deserved that," Tails said.

"You deserve a lot more where that came from!" Cream barked with clenched fists.

"I'm sorry okay! It was a moment of weakness! It...it wasn't supposed to have happened..." Tails's voice trailed off. The full weight of what he had done now crashed down on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. His azure eyes began to water, and for half a second, Cream became somewhat sympathetic.

The rabbit's fists unclenched slightly, and she sighed faintly. "Stop crying, Tails." She simply said.

Tails began to wipe his tears away and silence his sniffles. "I just don't want to lose you..." He managed to mumble.

"Then maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to sneak around with my best friend," Cream simply stated. She was ultimately hurt, but she was also a lot angrier than she was sad. Tails was supposed to be loyal and trustworthy, but it seemed that he was just a bit _too _passive for her tastes.

The kit lowered his head. Cream was right, if he truly cared for her then he wouldn't had done it at all. But he was weak-minded and he lacked a strong will to fight off Amy, which he could had easily done. He was actually on the verge of being with her instead of Cream. How could he say to her face that he wanted her when he wanted Amy too?

"You're a piece of work Tails, you know that? You're..." Cream began to get slightly choked up, but she didn't want to shed a tear for a man who didn't treat her like she deserved. "You're a terrible friend and an even worse boyfriend!" Cream stormed out, though all the while she could hear a whimper of a voice whisper "i'm sorry."

...

Amy ran inside the house and slammed the door. She was completely and utterly beside herself at this point in time. After _everything _she had done for Tails, he just threw her away.

Just like Sonic.

The pink hedgehog just couldn't understand why guys couldn't see her true value. She was loyal to her men, and she knows that she can please them in every way imagineable, so what was it? Amy simply couldn't wrap her head around why the men she pursued always dumped her or lied to her. She just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but instead, she opted to raid the wine cabinet that she shared with Cream and pour herself a glass to ease her mind. After taking a sip, she heard the door violenty swing open. With a start, she saw her roommate Cream storm into the kitchen where she was and stare at her with hateful eyes.

"You look like you need a drink," Amy quipped.

"Save it Amy. Tails told me everything," Cream stated while staring her best friend down. Amy's eyes grew wide with shock. Was Cream talking about what she think she was?

"Told you what?" Amy asked innocently in an attempt to feign ignorance.

"Don't play dumb!" Cream snapped. "You slept around with him knowing that he was with me! How could you be so selfish!? You were supposed to be my best friend, not a slut!"

The pink hedgehog was taken aback by Cream's harsh language, but Amy had to admit that she deserved it. Still, what the rabbit didn't know was that Tails was planning on breaking up with her so that he could get with Amy. With a wyry grin, Amy simply shrugged and said, "You know he was going to break up with you for me right?"

Cream gasped. Was Amy so desperate to get under her skin that she would lie to her face like that? But after she took a moment to reconsider, she realized that maybe there was some validity to her statement. Still, in a moment of rage, Cream roared "Get out! I want you out of here!"

"Hey now, no need to be upset-"

"I said now!" Cream yelled again. "I don't want to see your slutty face anymore! You want Tails? You can have him! You two deserve each other!" Before Amy could attempt to speak back, her best friend stormed off into her room and slammed the door shut. With a sigh, the pink hedgehog realized that Tails _might _have actually gone through with what she requested, which meant that there was till hope for her yet. Packing what she believed would be essential supplies, the pink hedgehog (albeit reluctantly) strolled over to Tails's house.

...

Tails was still devastated by what had occured hours earlier. He replayed the scene over and over in his head and each time he did he came to the realization that he and Cream would never possibly be together. He had wanted her for so long but he had ruined it by acting like a complete and utter fool, and he couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't quite ready for her yet.

The kit's ears perked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He slowly approached it and opened it, and his eyes went wide when he saw Amy with a suitcase.

"Cream kicked me out," Amy quipped as she let herself in.

"This isn't the best time Amy," Tails remarked, his voice a touch low due to his depressed state.

"What, do you think I'm lying or something? She just spazzed about how she doesn't want anything to do with either of us and that we were perfect together. Besides where else would I go? I don't think Sonic or Sally would want me, and Knuckles doesn't exactly live in the most sanitary place-"

"Alright, alright. You can stay. But please... just give me some space okay?" Tails said as he sat back down on the couch. Amy gazed upon him softly. She could tell by his matted muzzle that he must have been crying his eyes out, and obviously he had been trying to drown in it with alcohol due to the large bottle of whisky that was on the table in front of him. Perhaps for the first time in awhile, the two-tailed fox was in a terrible rut.

The pink hedgehog took a seat next to Tails and simply held him tight while he whimpered into her chest. "It's okay Tails. You were there for me when I was heartbroken, and now I'll be here for you..." Amy said in a hush voice. The fox looked up at her with sad eyes, and in turn Amy's own emerald eyes stared back at him affectionately. Tails closed the gap between them and gently placed his tender lips on hers. The kiss was slightly wet due to the fox's tears, but Amy found it pleasureable none the less. She wrapped her arms around his waist tight and pulled him close, all the while the kit held his hands to her face gently as their tongues became enveloped in a passionate dance. Finally, the pink hedgehog broke the kiss and began to slowly undress herself. The two of them were finally together without any reservations holding them back.

_The Next Day..._

Tails had awaken with a bit of a start. He heard the soft murmur of Amy as she slept beside him in bed. This time however, he couldn't help but smile at her warmly. Perhaps living with Amy wouldn't be so bad after all. He was there for her when she needed him, and as a result, she returned the favor to him. As awful as it may have seemed, they did deserve one another. Slowly rising out of bed so that he didn't disturb her, the two-tailed fox began to dress himself in his basic work attire (goggles and a pair of coveralls) and phoned Rotor to let him know that he was on his way. Upon arrival, the kit entered through the garage and greeted Rotor, who then beckoned him over.

"Oh Tails, I got someone I would like for you to meet," Rotor said with a smile. Tails perked his brow and followed him to the workbench where a rather tall, lanky female figure awaited him. Wearing a bandanna and a pair of long white pants with work boots, Tails was blown away to see that Rotor had not only hired an extra set of hands, but a beautiful one at that.

"Tails this is Wave, Wave, this is Tails." Rotor introduced them.

"H-Hi-" Tails muttered nervously. Wave chuckled at his shyness.

"My, My, Rotor, you didn't tell me that you were working with a cutie," Wave cooed. She reached her hand out and began to softly scratch under Tails's chin, who was absolutely mezmerized by her touch.

"Hey, easy there Wave, he's a taken man," Rotor said with a chuckle.

Wave simply smiled deviously and said, "I'd like to change that one day," before then turning back to her workbench and finishing some repairs on it.

Rotor noticed that Tails still seemed awe-struck and waved his hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Tails, get a grip man," Rotor said with a faint sigh in his voice.

"She's amazing Rotor," Tails said, clearly still in a trance.

"Look Tails, I know she's nice eye candy and all but you better keep it so that she's _just _eye candy. You don't want to hurt Cream do you?"

That woke Tails up. He forgot that everyone else thought he was still with her, when in fact he had betrayed her trust already. Still, this wasn't the time nor the place to bring up his "situation", and instead nodded and said "Yea, I get it." Rotor then gave him a soft pat on the back and returned to his own seperate workbench, all the while Tails continued to stare at how diligently Wave worked.


	6. Chapter 6

When Amy woke from her slumber, she wasn't surprised to find that Tails wasn't beside her, although she wished that he still was. The pink hedgehog knew that the kit had a sometimes busy schedule while he worked alongside Rotor, but there was a fleeting thought inside her that wished he was still there so that she could cuddle against his soft chest hairs. As she rolled out of bed and cleaned herself up, she opted to see how her flower boutique shop was doing. Truthfully, she only had one other worker aside from herself on the payroll, but she figured that it didn't take much for someone to run and manage a flower shop. Besides, hers was the only one close to the city so she figured that she would get an ample amount of customers on a regular basis.

Upon visiting her shop, the pink hedgehog kindly greeted the elderly female squirrel Edna who worked the register in her stead. Edna told Amy that work had been slow so far into the day, but that everything was fine. Amy, who was now feeling generious, told Edna to take the rest of the day off while she herself took over for the remainder of her shift. Almost as soon as the elderly squirrel made her exit did the pink hedgehog get a bit of a surprise customer.

"Oh...hey there Amy," A blue hedgehog said to her with a surprised look on his face.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Why do you seem so surprised to see me running my own store?" She questioned.

Sonic gave her a nervous laugh. "Well, it's because you usually don't work this shift," the blue hedgehog admitted.

Amy simply rolled her eyes. There was then an awkward silence between the two, one that made Amy realize that Sonic probably thought that she was going to bring up the whole party incident, so once she couldn't take the silence anymore she finally said, "Look Sonic, I'm over it."

Sonic perked a brow. "Over what?"

"Over you and Sally."

"You sure?"

Amy bit her lip. She wanted to tell Sonic about how she was now with Tails, but was hesitant. He probably still thought that Tails was with Cream, which meant she would have to explain too much of the situation. However, she then realized that she and Tails _were _in a relationship as of now, so why should she be afraid?

"I'll have you know that me and Tails hooked up," Amy said while crossing her arms.

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Y-You and...Tails?" He nearly choked.

"And what's exactly wrong with that?" Amy asked defensively.

Sonic took a moment to regain his composure. If he knew Amy as well as he thought he did (which was better than anyone), then he knew exactly how the pink hedgehog might of seduced his younger and more naive best friend.

"Amy, Tails isn't ready for that kind of relationship," Sonic said, his tone carried with it a rare serious twinge.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, genuninely curious.

"Let's be honest here Ames, Tails is still young and doesn't know the first thing about relationships, especially a sexual one. He's a good guy and all but I doubt he has the level of self control that you may think."

"Oh, you mean like you?" Amy fired back at him.

"That was different Amy, me and Sally weren't together the time that we were. We had just broken it off and you were there for me. However, I told you even back then not too expect too much out of me, but you didn't listen," Sonic responded.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to be with me!" Amy shouted back at him.

"I never said that and you know it," Sonic shot back at her. "And besides, this isn't about me anyways, this is about you and Tails, and I'm telling you that he isn't ready for the kind of committment you want out of him. He can have any girl he wants at any time, what makes you think that he's going to settle down with you at his age? And when you consider his past, it only proves my point."

"His past?" Amy perked a brow. "Speaking of which, you never explained to anyone about Tails's past. We know you took him in when he was young but that's it."

"It's not my place to say," Sonic quickly replied. "But that's something you'd have to ask him yourself."

Amy puffed out her cheeks. "Why can't you just tell me yourself?"

"I just told you, it's not my place. Now if you excuse me, I got to go," Sonic said hastily as he walked out of the door.

Amy sighed. Why didn't the hedgehog buy anything from her store?

...

Tails came home after a rather uneventful day of work. He got to know Wave a little better, and Rotor wasn't just blowing smoke when he said that she was every bit the mechanical genius that they were. She was able to even impress him with her mechanical prowess a few times. Not to mention that she was a very good looker as well. Still, the kit headed Rotor's advice about not taking it too far. He had to show better restraint than he did in the past.

"Oh, you're home," Amy quipped from the kitchen as Tails began to undress in the living room.

"Yea, wasn't really a busy one today," Tails replied as he threw his dingy coveralls on the couch and approached Amy in the kitchen, who was in the middle of cooking a nice home-cooked meal.

"What are you making?" Tails asked.

"Just some sphaghetti. It's simple and easy," She quipped.

Once Amy was done she sat down and served Tails and herself a plate. The kit noticed that the pink hedgehog was stealing glances at him while idly playing her food.

"What's on your mind?" Tails asked.

Amy sighed faintly. She didn't know exactly the best way to ask, so she decided to be up front with him. "Tails, tell me more about you."

Tails nearly choked on his food. "Wh-Why?"

Amy pouted. "We're in a relationship now Tails, and I honestly don't know anything about your past, yet it's okay for you to know everything about me?"

Tails gave her a sigh of defeat. He hated that she had a point there. It wasn't fair for him to be so mysterious to her, especially since she was pretty much an open book to him. However, the main reason Tails didn't like talking about his past was because of how painful it was, but he figured that if anyone deserved to know (aside from Sonic) it was Amy.

"Well, I grew up an orphan. My parents were dead obviously, and I was constantly picked on for my two tails," Tails said in summation. He looked down at his food as another painful memory hit him. "I...I used to eat out of the garbage a lot, because nobody wanted anything to do with me, even at the local orphanage. I was constantly called a "freak" or a "mutant", and nobody helped me before I met Sonic..."His voice trailed off, and as a result Amy began to feel guilty for asking him to recite such hurtful times of his life to her.

The pink hedgehog now understood what Sonic was trying to say to her. Tails was never given the proper affection as a child, and now that he was older and thrusted into a more physical relationship (somewhat prematurely), it was possible that he didn't know how to handle it properly. Still, Amy had faith that the kit would stay faithful to her, even if it didn't work out with him and Cream due to her own machinations.

"You don't have to say anymore Tails," Amy said softly. "Those days are behind you now, and I'll always be there for you," the pink hedgehog said as she reached her hand across the table and placed it on Tails's own, who gave her a warm smile back.

"Thank you, Amy."


	7. Chapter 7

Cream awoke with an irritated groan. She was almost upset at her own body for forcing her eyes to open. With a mental push, she (groggily) managed to roll herself out of bed and drag herself to the restroom to clean herself up. Once she laid eyes on herself through the mirror, she finally realized just how bad she had let herself go. Her sundress was missing one of its straps, and her usually upkept hair was extremely messy and matted all over various parts of her visage. Her eyes were very low and sunken (as if she hadn't had good sleep in weeks), and after taking a good whiff, she realized that she was in desperate need of a shower as well.

Obviously, the rabbit had seen far better days, but ever since her breakup with Tails due to the betrayal of her best friend, she wasn't holding up very well. She hated to admit it but, she liked Tails, a lot. He _was _sweet and kind and innocent, as well as selfless and smart. How could he just up and betray her like that? She knew for a fact that the fox liked her possibly as much as she liked him, so where did they go wrong?

_That witch..._ Cream grumbled inwardly. The "witch" was her "best-friend" Amy, who perhaps deserved just as much, if not more blame than Tails. She knew that the rabbit had her hazel eyes set on the kitsune for a very long time now, why in the world would the pink hedgehog willingly go after an already taken man, especially one that was involved with her own roommate!? It made Cream realize that maybe her friends weren't as good as she thought that they were, that perhaps they were merely putting on some sort of front. Either way, as a result of their deeds, the rabbit had been taking less than respectable care for herself and had mainly been secluded in her house. It didn't take a psychologist to determine that she was in fact depressed, and that it would take perhaps a willing listener for all her troubles to make her feel better about herself.

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

The rabbit heard two consecutive knocks on her front door. She hadn't even began to clean herself up yet, but the fact of the matter was, she didn't care. With sunken shoulders, she literally dragged her feet down the stairs and towards the front door to answer it. Sally stood on the other side of the door with a very concerned look on her face. Cream would had never guessed that Sally would pay her a visit, however if she was the least bit surprised she certainly didn't show it.

"What do you want?" Cream mumbled irritantly.

"I came to check up on you, people are worried you know. You haven't left your house in days..." Sally said while getting a good look at her. She realized that Cream had definitely seen better days, and she was extremely peeved that the people responsible for her current demeanor were two people she thought never should had been together...

...

_"What!? T-Tails and...her?!" Sally nearly choked out._

_Sonic nodded his head. "Yea, I couldn't believe it either."_

_"Wait, wasn't Cream involved with Tails first? How did Tails end up with Amy if-"_

_Sonic simply gave Sally a knowing look. In turn, the squirrel's teeth bore down on her bottom lip and her fists were clenched so tight that she was almost visibly shaking._

_"That sneaky little hussy! She must have manipulated Tails somehow! If I get my hands on her-"_

_"Hey! Easy there Sal'!" Sonic quickly attempted to calm her down. "Tails is a grown fox now remember? He made his choice. We're not his parents, it's not our job to tell him who he can or can't date, no matter how much we may not like it."_

_Sally narrowed her eyes at her fiance. "But it's Amy we're talking about! I think you and I both know exactly what happened! She probably threw herself on him and poor little Tails had no idea how to react! I bet he tried to fight her off but couldn't! She's strong you know, carrying that hammer around isn't easy-"_

_"Sal, enough," Sonic cut her off. "Look, I feel your pain. I know Ames better than anyone, and I know exactly what this is really about. I'm gonna go have a nice little chat with Tails, in the mean time, you could go check up on Cream. Tails was actually worried about her and I owed him a favor so I told him that you'd talk to her. I'm sure you can help her in ways I can't." _

_This calmed Sally down quite a bit. It did seem like a tall task however, to mend a broken heart, but she could relate to what Cream was going through somewhat. She had several crushes that never panned out, and she knew that what the rabbit really needed was someone she could vent to and listen to her troubles. Once she voiced her doubts, then Sally could use the opportunity to try and make her feel better._

_"Okay fine, but you better talk some sense into him," Sally ordered._

_..._

Sally sighed faintly. This appeared that it would be a bit tougher than she previously anticipated, but she was up for the challenge. Cream was a very good friend and she ultimately wished for nothing less than her well-being. "May I come in?" Sally asked.

Cream simply sighed and made way for the petite squirrel to enter her home. Once she shut the door behind herself she took a seat in a chair across from Sally, who crossed her legs and rested her hand against her cheek. "So, what's new with you?" Sally asked.

It took almost everything the rabbit had not to scoff at her question. "Oh I don't know, breaking up with the boy of my dreams because he's a lying cheater. Kicking out my best friend for the same reason, just the usual," Cream quipped sarcastically. Sally nearly cringed at the rabbit's tone. But she knew that she should had seen that coming, either way, the best she could do at the moment was leave both of her ears open.

"You seem to be taking it pretty hard..." Sally suggested.

Cream crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You don't say? You try having your heart stabbed by some insesitive two-timing jerk and a manipulate witch who you thought was your best friend."

Sally wanted to defend Tails more than anything, but she knew it would be hard to without delving too deeply into his past, however, she figured that she would make an exception just this once in order for the rabbit to get a clearer view of exactly who the fox was.

"You know Cream, I can't speak for Amy, but I can say that despite Tails's faults, he has had a very hard life," Sally said.

Cream turned her head. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for him?"

"No," Sally quickly responded, "But you have to understand that Tails actually grew up an orphan. He never knew his parents, and he was constantly berated and picked on for having two-tails. He was never treated with any sort of kindness from anyone, and in fact, he had to eat out of the garbage numerous times because no one would feed him..."

Cream turned her head to look at Sally. "Really?" She asked, her voice carrying with it a hint of genuine inquisitiveness.

The squirrel simply nodded. "Mhmm, before he met Sonic, he never knew what it meant to have a friend, or a companion, let alone a girlfriend, do you understand what I'm saying?" Sally asked.

Cream sighed faintly and lowered her head just a touch. "Are you saying that he wasn't ready for a relationship?" She asked. She tried to hide it, but her eyes were actually glistening hearing about what the kit had been through.

"Yes, but that's still no excuse for what he did to you, but all I'm asking of you is that you please forgive him. We both know that he's a very sweet boy and as you now know, he's been through a lot. He actually asked me to come check up on you," Sally said.

"Oh? D-Did he r-really?" Cream asked, her voice now carried with it the genuinely curiosity and sweetness that was often a staple for her. A stark contrast to the sarcastic and almost venemous tone she had earlier in the conversation.

Sally nodded, "Mhmm. He cares about you Cream, and I know that deep down, you care about him too..."

Cream's eyes began to water, and finally she broke down into visible tears. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I...I didn't know what he had been through! If I had known I would had never overreacted and hit him!" The rabbit sobbed. Sally leaned forward and placed her hand on Cream's leg comfortly.

"It's okay honey, you had every right to be mad at him," The squirrel said soothingly. Cream began to wipe away her tears.

"I-I still shouldn't have reacted like that, I didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't deserve it. I like him, just like you said, maybe that's why I was so hurt...and still am...b-because I still like him..."

Sally smiled warmly and pet her head lovingly, as one would a distressed puppy or child. "It's okay Cream, but just promise me that you'll start to take better care of yourself and go out once in awhile."

Cream wiped away the last of her tears and chuckled faintly. Her face was now glowing despite of the stream of tears that had been present just moments before. Truly, Sally did a great job of picking the rabbit back up on her feet.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Come back here freak!"_

_A small two-tailed fox ignored the venemous voice and continued to run. His heavy pants echoed against the trees of the forest as he attempted to pick up the pace. He didn't want to be caught, he knew that if he was then he was going to get beat worse than he perhaps ever was._

_He turned to check and see how far behind the bully was, and was surprised to see that he was actually gaining on him. Usually Tails could easily outrun him and mostly everyone else. Maybe the fox fighting back for once served as extra motivation for the bully to catch up to him._

_"Ooof!" Tails tripped over a branch and fell down hard. He felt his knee scrape against the forest floor, which had hurt a lot. He turned on his back and his eyes grew wide when he saw that the bully had finally caught up to him. The bully was a very big bear that always had a foul odor that made the fox sick to his stomach. He looked down upon the kit with anger plastered on his visage._

_"You're gonna pay for that little punch you gave me squirt!" He said menacingly. _

_"Pl-Please don't hurt me, it was an accident," Tails begged. He hated begging like this, especially since it always seemed to be his last resort._

_The bear got on top of Tails and gave him a hard punch across his muzzle. The fox's head bounced from the forest floor, and the pain was so great that he couldn't even bring himself to yelp._

_The bear then wrapped both of his hands around the fox's neck and began to apply pressure. This time, the fox did yelp, albeit weakly. Slowly his oxygen supply began to run out, but he attempted to loosen the bear's grip by kicking and flailing, but he was far too big and far too strong for him to effectively fight it._

_The fox made one final gasp, and then everything went black..._

_..._

Tails awoke in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was panting heavily. Once he realized that it was just a dream, he placed his hand on his head and began to calm himself down. It was rare for Tails to have nightmares of his past life nowadays, but it usually meant that he was guilty about something. He decided to push the fragments of the dream to the back of his mind and opted to regain his bearing. He looked around and noticed that he was on the couch, but he honestly didn't remember why he was sleeping there in the first place. He figured that he was so worn out from work earlier that day that he probably just collapsed as soon as he laid down. He noted that the house was unusually quiet, which meant that Amy was gone. Whether the pink hedgehog was out to check up on her flower shop or grocery shopping, he didn't know for sure. However, he did realize that if it was the latter, than that would mean that she was more than willing to spend her own money for both of them, which he didn't know how comfortable he was with that. He understood what Amy kept trying to constantly tell him about what it meant to be a couple and to do things for each other, but the kitsune felt something similar to an emptiness in his chest every time she brought it up to him. Was he with Amy because it was something he wanted, or something she wanted? He realized that he felt extremely guilty with how his relationship with Cream ended, so he asked his best friend Sonic to do him a favor and check up on her for him. He hadn't even spoke to the rabbit since their falling out, and the fox couldn't blame her, but he was still worried about her nonetheless.

_DiiiIiing!_

The door bell rang. Tails stood up and approached the door and then opened it, and was surprised to find that it was Sonic with his usual smile greeting him at the door.

"Hiya Tails," He happily quipped.

The fox gave him a smile as well, "Hey Sonic, you wanna come in?"

Sonic simply nodded and walked inside his friend's house, who closed the door behind himself once the blue hedgehog took a seat on the couch. Tails followed sue and sat down next to the blue hedgehog, who seemed lost in thought for a moment. Tails fidgeted slightly, he didn't very much like the awkward silence that had occured between them, and decided to make conversation by asking his friend a question that had been bothering him.

"Hey Sonic," Tails started. The blue hedgehog turned too look at him. "Did...did you happen to pull off the favor I asked?"

Sonic smiled. "Yea, I had Sally do it for me. I think she can handle things like that better than I can."

"Oh," Tails simply stated. "Well, thank you."

"No problem," Sonic quickly responded. "So, how are things with you and Amy by the way?"

The fox's eyes grew wide. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about..." He trailed off, his voice was shaky as he tried to deflect Sonic's question.

"It's okay Tails, Amy told me that you two were together now," Sonic said.

"She did?" Tails asked for confirmation, to which Sonic nodded.

"Oh, well, in that case, sorry for lying. I've just been trying to hide it for so long that-"

"Why would you try to hide it?" Sonic cut him off.

"Huh? Well, because I-"

"You're not sure that this is what you want?" Sonic cut him off again.

"No! I know it is because-"

"Because you asked me to check up on Cream?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Tails shouted. He almost felt as if his entire body was trembling. Sonic's words were hitting just a little too close to home, and the kitsune didn't want to hear anymore.

The blue hedgehog sighed faintly and placed his hand on Tails's shoulder. "Tails, if this isn't what you want, then you should tell her that," Sonic said.

The kitsune lowered his head. "But I don't know Sonic. When I'm with her I'm happy but...but I..."

"But you miss Cream," Sonic finished for him. The blue hedgehog had known Tails almost as long as he had known himself, and he could tell if he was stressed out about something. Clearly, the kitsune had a lot on his mind, and Cream was the focal point of it all. The guilt of messing around behind Cream's back was clearly eating him up inside, which was why he could never fully commit himself in his relationship with Amy.

"Yes...but it's too late now. She hates me..." Tails said somberly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sonic quipped with a smile, which caused Tails to raise an eyebrow. "Cream isn't the type to hold a grudge for long, and Sally does have a unique way with words. I'm sure you know that."

Tails remembered how often Sally would cheer him up when he was young. Back then, he had reoccuring nightmares of his life before he met Sonic, and he would always wake up fearful and in tears. However, whenever Sonic wasn't there to comfort him, Sally was. She knew how to ease him from his fears and slowly but surely, the nightmares began to fade and were replaced with pleasent dreams with his new family.

His only family.

"Yea...I guess you're right," Tails said with his ears picking up just a touch. "But still, what am I gonna do about Amy? Do I just tell her that I don't want to be with her anymore for the girl I broke up with just to get with her? That doesn't make any sense."

"Tails, if being with Cream is something you want, then it does make sense. Besides, if Amy does care about you as much as she claims, then she'll understand."

"But Sonic...I'm actually kinda scared. You know how Amy gets when she's angry."

"Told ya' she was crazy."

"This isn't time for jokes Sonic! Help me come up with an approach," Tails demanded.

"Okay, okay," Sonic gave in. "What if I went with you?"

Tails shook his head. "No, that's a terrible idea. She'll feel like you put me up to it."

"You could do it over dinner?" Sonic suggested.

"Not the best time to break-up with someone," Tails countered.

"Then it looks like you're doing it the ol'fashion way," Sonic quipped.

Tails groaned. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, just start with the words, 'we gotta talk', everyone knows what that means."

Before Tails could respond, he heard the front door open. To their surprise, it was none other than Amy Rose herself along with a few bag og groceries that she carried in her arms. The pink hedgehog instantly smiled at Tails, but then after noticing Sonic, gave him a questioning look.

"Huh? What are you doing here Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Actually I was just leaving," Sonic said as he rose to his feet. He gave both Amy and Tails a goodbye wave and bolted out of the door faster than the speeds comparable to his own name.

"Wow, guess he was in a rush," Amy quipped. She then turned to Tails who smiled at her nervously.

"So, what was that all about?" Amy asked in a serious tone as she placed the groceries on the table in front of the couch.

"N-Nothing," Tails lied.

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'm stupid Tails? I'm sure you guys talked about something important, because he left as soon as I walked in. Unless you're trying to tell me that it was a coincidence?"

Tails gave her a sigh of defeat. "No, no it wasn't a coincidence," He then took a deep breath and looked Amy in the eye. "Amy, we have to talk."

The pink hedgehog's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She knew what that meant, those were the exact words Sonic said to her before they broke it off. She convinced herself that this time it would be different, so intead of panicking, she took a seat next to Tails.

"What is it Tails?" She asked while using her best, even tone.

"Well uh...you see...I've been thinking and..." The fox looked down as he began to twiddle his thumbs. "I'm...I'm not sure if our relationship is right for me..."

Amy clenched her fists against her skirt, but still somewhat maintained her composure. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." Tails paused for a moment to look Amy straight in her eyes. Her emerald irises glistened, which meant that she was perhaps close to tears. It hurt him to do this to her, but he had no choice.

"I still have feelings for Cream and I don't want to continue our relationship while being emotionally distracted."

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, but at the same time, she somewhat expected it. Her emerald irises that were once widened with surprise slowly returned to form as she stood up and turned away from Tails.

"So I guess everything I did meant nothing huh?" Amy asked while attempting to hide the tears that now began to run down her cheeks.

Tails quickly stood up and attempted to place his hand on her shoulder, "No! It did mean something Amy, but I can't keep doing this to you-"

"Don't touch me!" Amy barked as she forcefully removed her shoulder from his grip. "Sonic was right, you aren't ready for a relationship. You don't even know what you want!" She roared at him as she began to dart toward the front door.

"Amy wait!" Tails yelled from behind her.

"Just stay away from me!" She shouted back as she slammed the door shut, leaving Tails alone in his home to contemplate what he had done.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails awoke the next day in a fog. He thought ending his relationship with Amy would make him feel better, but all it really did was make him feel even worse. He forgot what his life was like before he had a female companion to lay by his side in bed. The fox found himself missing the pink hedgehog's lovely fragrance, she had a literal scent of roses. He yearned for her gentle touch to ease his mind, for her hand to lay against his muzzle and caress it lovingly. He missed her snuggling in his chest hairs, using his fluffy fur as a pillow as he stroked the hair on her head. She had left her mark on him, and all he did in return was break her heart and crush her spirit. He would be surprised if she'd ever want to talk to him again.

The awful feeling of both Amy and Cream wanting nothing to do with the kit began to make him physically sick. He quickly rolled out of bed to make a run toward the bathroom in order to vomit in the toilet. The fox couldn't remember the last time he had felt so ashamed, so miserable, but yet it was still nothing compared to what he had gone through in his past life. Even though Tails would had liked nothing better to have gotten out of work that day, he figured that he had taken enough advantage of Rotor's kindness in such a short time span.

Despite looking like death worn over, the kit dragged himself out of the house and began to make his way toward the Rotor-Tails Mechanical Shop. Upon arrival, the fox entered through the garage and was very relieved to find that there wasn't much work to be done. There were three cars that needed to be repaired, and they were all bumper replacements which was the most standard and common complaint that the clients presented them with. Rotor spotted Tails enter while Wave was too busy to notice the fox walk in as she was tinkering with some equipment on her workbench.

"You look like you've seen better days," Rotor quipped.

"Yea..." Was all Tails replied with.

"Is there something wrong Tails?" Rotor asked with obvious concern.

"N-No, I'm fine," Tails attempted to lie. The last thing he needed was to get Rotor involved in his personal affairs.

"Miles Prower, I was sure Sonic taught you better than to lie," Rotor suddenly snapped.

Tails was taken by surprise when he heard his real name spoken aloud. He instantly shifted his gaze towards Wave, who was still too caught up with her own machinations to have overheard Rotor call the fox by his birth name.

"Hey, watch it!" Tails snapped back. "That's not my name anymore and you know it! And besides, what if Wave heard you!?"

"She didn't hear me, but I can change that in a heartbeat if you don't tell me the truth," Rotor said sternly.

Tails gave him a sigh of defeat. He should had known better than to have tried to have hid anything from the walrus. He knew Tails better than most people (clearly since he knew his real name), almost on the same level as Sonic and Sally. He could read the kitsune like an open book, mostly since he knew him since he was a little fox cub and was in fact the one who sparked Tails's interest in everything mechanical.

"...I cheated on Cream with Amy, and yesterday I broke up with Amy because I want Cream back..."

For a moment, no words were spoken. Tails's head, which had been bowed in shame, slowly worked its way up to meet Rotor's gaze. The walrus was giving him a very disapproving glare, one that was also in borderline disgust. However, Rotor's visage soon softened just a touch as he turned to address Wave.

"Hey Wave, I'm gonna go talk with Tails for a bit, you mind locking up behind us?"

Wave turned to him absent-mindedly and waved. "Sure thing boss."

Tails's ears flattened. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going, but he had to confirm for himself. "Why are you taking me away from the shop? And why are you telling Wave to lock up?"

Rotor took Tails by his wrist and began to forcefully drag him out of the shop. The fox winced in pain as the walrus guided him out of the building in a manner that a stern father would. "Owe! Take it easy!" Tails grumbled between steps as the walrus lead them to a park bench just a couple blocks away where few patrons were gathered so they could have some semblance of privacy between them.

"I said take it easy!" Tails roared, finally snatching his wrist from Rotor's grasp, but he was only given the liberty to do so because the walrus's grip loosened.

"Listen to me Miles, I'm not Sonic, and I'm not Sally. I'm not going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, you're a grown Mobian now and it's time you started to act like it," He began, his eyes staring straight into the kit's own aqua blue irises. "Cream was a very sweet girl and you betrayed her trust for Amy, and if I know Amy as much as I think I do, she went all out for you because that's just the way she is. She's a very obbessive and compulsive person by nature, but I guess Amy giving you her all wasn't enough either, so you broke it off with her to get back with the person you hurt in the first place?!"

Tails's head lowered and his ears flattened. He honestly didn't know what he could say to defend himself. He was angry, not at Rotor for his stern words, but at himself for everything he had allowed to happen. If he didn't have that one moment of weakness with Amy, none of this would had ever happened. But now, he potentially lost two good friends because of his lack of will.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!?" Rotor shouted to get the fox's attention, who had apparently spaced out.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

Rotor sighed deeply and began to massage his temples. If he wanted to, he could go out of his way to try and fix the fox's entire situation. It seemed simple enough really, as Cream wouldn't be the type to hold a grudge against Tails, especially since she liked him in ways she probably couldn't express in words. He saw first hand how her eyes lit up when talking about him or when she was in his presence.

For Amy, he'd have to make her realize that Tails wasn't ready for what she would had provided him, and that she would have to accept it and move on. And if he knew the pink hedgehog like he thought he did, than she would be mature enough not to attempt to reel an immature fox who hurt her feelings before back into an ill-advised sexual relationship. However, if Rotor did all that for the kitsune, then what would he had learned? Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Well here's something that you will know," Rotor started, making eye contact with the kitsune once again. "You have one week to reconcile with Amy and Cream. During that time you're not allowed to come back to work, as you obviously have other things occupying your mind at the moment. If you don't do it within the week, then well, looks like Wave is going to find her name next to mine soon after that."

Tails nearly gasped when the last part of Rotor's statement crossed his ears. That was his biggest fear ever since Rotor told Wave that the two of them would be heading out for a "talk". He had a feeling that the walrus would give him some sort of ultimatum, one that could ultimately cause him to seperate from his job permanately if he did not somehow fix his current predictament. Realizing that he had no other choice, the kitsune simply nodded his head softly.

"I'll fix it...I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The kitsune sat at home on his couch with his head buried in his hands. The fox was feeling miserable, and some would say rightfully so. He had just been threatened by his long-time partner and father figure, Rotor, to be cut from his job and replaced by Wave if he didn't get his personal affairs sorted out. Tails didn't think it was fair for Rotor to stick his nose into his business, however, he soon softened his stance on the walrus's actions since the fox had been feeling so awful lately that it had begun affecting his work, which in turn affected Tails and Rotor's business. That was obviously a situation which Rotor would have to prevent at all costs, and deep down, Tails knew that if he was in the walrus's shoes, he would had done the same thing.

_It still sucks..._

He groaned internally. He began to claw at his head as the fox attempted to think of a way to just put his entire predictament behind him. Unfortunately however, the young kit had hit a mental wall. Despite Sonic telling him that Cream would had forgave him, he still didn't imagine that she'd take it well if he were to show up at her doorstep. Maybe the sight of him would cause her to lash out in anger again? He surely didn't want to be slapped again, either. Cream was, surprisingly, a lot stronger than she looked, and that blow that she landed on Tails wounded a bit more than his pride. And as for Amy, well, he wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her. He'd doubt that she would be hiding out at Cream's place again, especially since the two best friends had a very unfortnate falling out thanks to him. He also wasn't sure if Amy's shop would be the best place for her to stay at either, and even if he did find her, she made it clear that she never wanted anything to do with him ever again. The two-tailed kitsune took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch so that his eyes would stare directly at the ceiling.

_What am I gonna do? _

It was just then that the kitsune had heard a knock on the door. He winced at it, as he had become a bit more irritable due to his depression-like state of mind. Whenever he had a lot on his mind, he didn't want to talk to anyone. And truth be told, Tails wasn't exactly the most sociable person to begin with already, unless he's around his very good friends. Tails sat up from the couch and gingerly approached the door to open it, when he did, he was a bit shocked to find that it was a beautiful swallow on the other side of it with her hands on her hips, standing in a rather relaxed manner.

"Wave? What are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" Tails questioned.

The swallow gave the fox a sneer as she brushed by him to enter his home. "I came here to check up on you, it's not everyday that Rotor drags his business partner out of the shop to scold him," she quipped. Tails rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind himself. He really wasn't in the mood for Wave's snarky remarks. In his limited time spending with her, he noted that she loved to tease him as well as slide him snide remarks whenever she could. In a sense, she reminded him a lot of Rogue.

"And as for your second question," Wave began as she took a seat on Tails's couch and crossed her legs. "Your address was in your personal work file. I just happened to have stumbled upon it."

"Yea, whatever," Tails brushed her off as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's gotten into you, short stuff?" She questioned with a grin.

"Didn't you say you came to make me feel better? Because if you did, then you're doing a heck of a job." Tails fired back at her. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two after the two-tailed fox's comment. He took a deep breath in an attempt to alleviate the tension between them. "Do you want some water or something?" He finally asked after several seconds of silence.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Wave answered. Tails noticed how her demeanor had changed. She must have picked up on how serious his tone was and decided to act accordingly. That must have meant that she was truly at his house for a purpose.

"Then I ask again, why are you really here?" The fox asked this time in a much more gentle and even tone.

Wave shrugged. "Is it wrong for me to be concerned about you?" The swallow asked.

"You barely even know me, what could possibly make you think that I need your concern right now?" Tails challenged. He realized that his tone shifted to a bit of a harsher one, but it was too late for him to take it back. However, despite his somewhat hostile tone, Wave simply sighed and uncrossed her legs. She leaned forward in her seat at the couch to look Tails directly in his aqua blue eyes.

"Your eyes..." Wave trailed off.

Tails perked a brow at her response. "My eyes? What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they used to sparkle when you did mechanical work at the shop," Wave said, pointing at his eye as she spoke. "It also sparkled whenever you spoke to me about it, or whenever you would enter the garage. But now it seems as if you've lost that part of yourself, and I want to help you get it back."

Tails lowered his head. It always amazed him how people seemed to always pick up on his demeanor. He really hated that part of himself, how he always seemed to have worn his heart on his sleeve like that. He wished he was more like Sonic, as it was even hard for him to gauge his mood at times, and he knew the blue hedgehog perhaps better than anyone.

"Okay, you win," Tails uncrossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. A look of defeat was etched across his visage as he did so, which drew a curious look from Wave.

"Imagine if you had a chance to be with the love of your life, and everything was going great...then you mess it up by messing around with her best friend, which ruins your relationship and theirs as well. Then, as time goes on, you realize that her friend isn't the one for you, that who you truly wanted to be with was your one true love who you betrayed already..." Tails's voice trailed off as he took a minute to wipe his eyes before visible tears could run down his cheek.

"I messed up Wave, I messed up really bad, and I don't know what to do. Rotor threatened to fire me and make you my replacement if I don't figure this out. B-But...I don't know what to do. I'm just a stupid Mobian who thought he could out-fox the people who cared about him the most..."

There was silence between them. The only sound was Tails's now audible sobs as he attempted to pull himself together in front of the swallow, who in turn gazed at him with sorrow in her eyes. She stood up to approach him and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. In just a couple moments afterwards, the fox's weeping stopped, and he took a moment to regain his composure and look the swallow in her eyes.

"You know...you're pretty cool when you're not on my case," Tails managed to say inbetween sniffles. Wave chuckled at his comment, and for the briefest of moments, the two locked eyes. The swallow, at first, always thought of Tails as more of a little brother figure, considering their gap in age and mechanical expertise. But now she could only feel pity for him, pity that then spurred her on to make him more comfortable in some kind of way...

In any kind of way.

She leaned in and pressed her beak against his tender lips. It was quick and decisive, and a move that completely caught Tails by surprise. The fox however, had every right to just go with the moment, to allow the situation to take root and for him and Wave to give in to their desire for one another. But, he had been down that path before, and he wasn't going to allow himself to go down that road again.

"Mmmph!" Tails gently pushed Wave's shoulder blades so that her beak would seperate from his lips. There was a small trail of saliva from her that tickled his muzzle, and the fox quickly wiped it away. "I...I can't Wave...my heart belongs with someone else," Tails said to her sorrowfully.

The swallow blinked a couple times, then she shook her head. She had lost control of herself for a moment and chasticed herself for it. She had no right to take advantage of Tails in his emotional state, but was somewhat relieved to see that he still had his wits about him and was able to push her off of him before they did something that they would both regret.

"It's alright short stuff," Wave assured with a grin. "Hey, at least you got a bit more self-control now. Not a lot of men can resist _just _lip-locking with me," She said with a wink.

Tails chuckled at her not-so-subtle gloat. "Well that's progress right?" He asked rhetorically, to which they both laughed. The two then realized that it was getting rather late, so Wave opted to take her leave, but not without giving the fox a goodbye kiss on his cheek (despite his protests). Laying down in bed that night, the fox realized that he only had a few more days left to complete the task Rotor assigned him to, and although he enjoyed his time with Wave, it didn't exactly solve anything. It did however, make Tails realize just how much he deeply wanted Cream back in his life, as Wave, a perfectly beautiful and tech savvy swallow, who was practically urging him to do the unthinkable with her, still wasn't good enough for him, at least not compared to Cream. He realized he might had ruined his chance with a relationship with her, but if he could only just be friends with her, then he'd be happy.


End file.
